


It's lit

by otbitch



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: :))), Dabbing, but it needed to happen, i honestly dont know exactly what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otbitch/pseuds/otbitch
Summary: Harry Styles and Timothée Chalamet meet at the Oscars :)))





	It's lit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I noticed that there are no Harry/Timothée fanfics which is honestly unacceptable so here we are.

Harry is going to the Oscars.  
He hadn't gone to the Brits, the BAFTAs was also a no, but he is going to the Oscars. 

He is nervous, as any normal person would be, but mostly excited as he prepares for the ceremony. Harry Lambert, as always, has come through and endowed Styles with a sleek black jumpsuit with pinstripes, and once Lou is done with hair and light makeup, his nerves are gone. He knows he'll be okay. And at that note, he is off. 

As expected, it's extremely busy when he gets there. People are buzzing all around, actors, reporters and fans alike. He thinks back to the last time he was at an event like this; seems like forever ago, now. Soon he's pushed onto the red carpet and lights are being flashed in his face, pretty standard. People are screaming all around him as he moves down the carpet, reporters dying to get at least one question in, once again, familiar. Then he sees him. That's new. 

He's seen Call Me by Your Name a couple times, or a few. It's a really good movie to say the least. Is it bad that he almost hopes it beats Dunkirk for Best Picture ? Probably. Moral of the story; he's a fan. Now, Timothée Chalamet. He happens to be doing an interview about 10 feet away from him. Is he going to react ? You bet not. He doesn't even get a chance to before he's being dragged into the venue, someone saying something in his ear about how they've got to get seated quick. Cool. 

Sometimes he's the life of the party, tonight he's not. As soon as he arrives to the after party he knows he's not going to stay long, he'd much rather be sleeping if he's being completely honest. At least he can say he tried. He makes his rounds, politely making conversation and quickly saying hi to a few people he knew, and after about a half an hour his head is pounding from all the noise. He is about to leave when a somehow louder noise interrupts him. 

"HARRY STYLES !! AAAAYYE !!!" 

Harry turns around to find a man, fairly drunk, standing before him. There he is again. "Timothée Chalamet, legend. You seem like you're having a good time."

Timothée smiles right back at him and it seems to take up his whole face, eyes crinkling adorably. "We just went to the Oscars, man! That's unbelievable!" Harry laughs nodding in agreement. There is still pandemonium all around them, but suddenly Harry's headache is gone. Timothée suddenly gasps and his eyes widen as if he's remembering something. "OH MY GOD Sign of the Times, man. that's some good shit, seriously." he dabs like somehow that will emphasize his point. 

A gesture that would usually make Harry cringe into the next century was suddenly incredibly endearing, wow. Harry begins to see the regret on his face and answers quick in hopes to let him know he's okay. "Thanks, it really-" 

Timothée's face is now bright red and his eyebrows are furrowed as he interrupts Harry. "Did I really just dab? I always do this, why? Holy shit, I am drunker than I thought. You know what, I have no sha- Oh, sorry, you were talking. Geez, I really am a mess." He does a lot with his hands, Harry notices, watching while he gesticulates wildly as he speaks. Once he's finished with his small rant he is left to fidget with his hands in what he assumes is a nervous tick. Harry grabs them as Timothée moves to look him in the eyes. 

Harry smiles kindly at him. "It's okay, truly. A little dab never hurt nobody. I have to say, you do have really nice form." He laughs lightly and is happy to see that Timothée does too. He suddenly looks significantly closer to being sober. "As I was saying, though, thank you for liking the song, I like it too. Now, Call Me by Your Name. Honestly, It's like, my favorite movie and I really admire what you and everyone else involved are doing with it, seriously." 

Timothée's eyes light up as he begins to talk. "Thank you so much. You know, we went into this project not expecting it to become as big as it has, we just all knew it was a project that needed to happen ? If that makes sense ? Like, just the experience of making it was amazing but to have people like you talking so highly about it is just like living a form of the dream so seriously, thank you so much, it means a lot." His ever-present smile suddenly turns cheeky. "Your favorite movie, though. Is that right ?"

Harry's smile mirrors his. "Hey, don't get too excited, nothing beats Love Actually." They both laugh and Harry looks back at the exit. He realizes he's still holding his hands and lets them go, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. "Okay, I'm sorry I have to go. Tour prep is in full force, just over a week to go."

Timothée nods. "Of course, understandable, go get some sleep. Nice to meet you, Styles." 

"Nice to meet you too, Chalamet. Until we meet again." Harry gives him a small wave and turns to go out the door. 

As soon as he's out the door Timothée is taking out his phone and following Harry on every social media platform he can think of. Why he wasn't following him already ? The world may never know.

**Author's Note:**

> It is midnight and there's probably a shit ton of mistakes I don't even notice right now but there she is, you're welcome, you've been blessed.


End file.
